


The secret 2

by Galelove4ever



Series: No clue [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galelove4ever/pseuds/Galelove4ever
Series: No clue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746874
Kudos: 1





	The secret 2

It had been a week since I had told Satan about my secret. Suddenly My attention was brought back by the bell. Satan was outside of the waiting for me "Hey I decide to come to pick you up" He said once I had gotten my way through the crowd. I smiled at him "Thank you I was worried because it seemed Mammon had something to do and I don't feel safe without someone walking me home other Demons have been watching me for a while." "Yeah I noticed they must sense your Demon power even though it's weak I can sense it to I have no clue how the others have not felt it yet but that is good it gives us more time." I hadn't even noticed that we had started walking when we had stopped the library doors were in front of us. "What are we doing here," I asked. "Oh sorry do you mind I have a few questions for you" He said. I just nodded. "Alright I said I was going to help you but I need to know about your life before you were sent to the human world" He whispered while we were browsing at books. "I remember mother had promised to eras any scary memories I objected but she said I was too young to make my choices I asked her why and she said It was so I don't develop a Trama but it needs to be maintained but no one can sense I'm here and way from my uncles." I finished "Anything else like your father's appearance," Satan asked I sighed "Yes my Father is tall has emerald green horns and markings He is half brute Demon if I remember correctly has brown hair and green eyes He always wheres a dog tag around his neck. When he held me as a child he would hold me as if I was glass." "That's great" He responded. Suddenly I became very aware that Satan and I were alone. I heard the music began to play and saw Satan lend me his hand "May I have this dance, M'lady" I smiled and put my hand In his hand we danced to the music till the song was over. Later that night I couldn't sleep. Beel rolled over and fell off the couch. He suddenly stood up shooked. I smiled Beel saw me and groaned "Your still up" I had to stay with Beel since he had gotten mad at Mammon and ended up destroying my room wall. I nodded. "Well get some sleep you can't last long without sleep if I remember correctly." He stated. I smiled "Ok as long as you don't fall off the couch again." He smiled softly and then laid back down on the couch. I closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes I saw a woman her voice was cold her words harsh. I felt fear engulf my body. "Alright who should I hurt first the girl or boy," she asked a boy next to her my eyes studied him he kinda reminded me of Satan except for his eyes his eyes were grey like mine. The boy pointed to me I herd Lucas steam "Are you crazy Zack stop this I know you would hurt her shes your little sister" I looked at Lucas who was ragging with anger. The woman flicked her wrist within a few seconds later I saw chain wrap around Lucas. She turned to me. Suddenly I was In my demon form I wasn't In pain till a few seconds when my power was being drawn out until I had just enough energy to live. I fell to the floor I just saw Lucas have energy draw out of him until our parents stopped her. Lucas ran to me. "Are you ok" I managed. "Yes," he said he turned to Zack I saw him run but first he said something but I didn't hear.


End file.
